<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, Worm? by lili_the_chaotic_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638409">Oh, Worm?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen'>lili_the_chaotic_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Connor, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gen, Hank Being Awesome, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Hank Anderson, i haven't written in a while so sorry if its bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Hank gets Connor a worm on a string and Gavin decides to be an asshole about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, Worm?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Con? I’m home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank sighs and closes the door behind him, carrying some groceries and a huge bag of dog food. He grumbles something about his back and sets the groceries down on the table then dumps the dog food bag in the corner. He groans as he stretches before moving to unload his purchases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Hank. What did you get at the grocery store today?” comes Connor’s voice from the living area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the healthy shit you told me to get and the thirium sweets you asked for.” Hank answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor smiles at that, coming over to help unload. He takes the food and cans out and sets the paper bags aside. Once the food was put away, Connor neatly folded the bags and stored them away was well. He returns to get his sweets and reaches into the small, blue bag. His eyebrows furrow when his fingers touch something soft and fuzzy. With a yellow LED, the android grabbed it and pulled it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Hank? What’s this?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his hand is a small, fuzzy, pink worm with googly eyes on a string. It’s brand new and the price tag sticker falls from its head. Connor looks at it curiously and finds that he likes the fuzziness of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a worm on a string, Con. The kids loved this shit back then and they still do. Cole had one when he was around and I thought I’d give you one too. Hope you like it, kid. And before you protest, you’re my son as much as Cole was, so you deserve this too.” Hank explains from where he’s putting the canned goods away in the cupboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor looks at the worm curled up in his hand and tries moving it between his fingers. A smile finds its way on his face as he watches the worm dance around and around his index finger to his middle finger to his ring finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I like it, Hank. Thank you!” he says as he leaves the kitchen with it and his candies to go play with it. “I shall name him...Gregory!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank chuckles and shakes his head with a fond smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gregory it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before Connor and Gregory became inseparable. Connor would play with Gregory whenever he got the chance. Hank would be lounging nearby and he’d see a flash of pink out of the corner of his eyes and knew it was Gregory. Connor would then follow with a happy pounce. Connor would also bring Gregory wherever he went. He’s even brought him to work. He’d be playing with it while he did paperwork and showed it to his precinct friends when it was lunch break. He’d pocket it away during crime scenes and check on it when he thinks Hank isn’t looking. When he’s not at a crime scene or doing any paperwork at his desk, Connor would be playing with it as he reads the files on the terminal. At this point, Hank’s grown used to seeing Connor having Gregory between his fingers or on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one day as Connor was playing with Gregory, Hank asks Connor to get him some coffee. Connor nods and takes Gregory with him to the breakroom, humming cheerfully as he carries the worm on his fingers. He walks into the breakroom and heads for the coffee machine. The android then sets Gregory down on the counter and reaches up to grab a mug from the cabinet as well as some milk and sugar. He doesn’t notice Detective Gavin Reed walking in and leaving a moment later. When Connor pulls down the mug and the things needed for coffee, he looks down and notices that Gregory isn’t where he left him. Connor frowns and makes Hank’s coffee before leaving the breaking room to look for his beloved worm. He heads to his and Hank’s desks and frowns even more when he doesn’t see Gregory there either. Sighing, he sets the coffee down on Hank’s desk before going to his own desk with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” came Hank’s voice when he heard Connor huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find Gregory.” Connor sighs, looking around his desk and in the drawers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android’s LED flickers to red as he keeps searching around his area and his stress levels rise when he doesn’t find the worm anywhere. Connor sighs and continues looking around, scanning and checking everywhere he could. When he couldn’t find it anywhere around the area or in his pockets, he decided to check the break room again. He pouts more when he finds nothing there. He leaves the break room with a yellow LED, trudging back to his desk. He’s halfway there when he sees something pink out of the corner of his eyes. He turns and his eyes widen when he sees Gavin Reed playing with none other than Gregory the worm. Frowning, Connor walks over to the detective’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...Detective Reed?” Connor says, poking Gavin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin doesn’t look up from the worm on his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck do you want, tin can?” he grumbles, not looking in Connor’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that worm belongs to me.” Connor points to Gregory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin rolls his eyes and continues to play with it, hoping the android will leave if he ignores him long enough. But Connor didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Reed, could you please return that to me? That’s not yours.” Connor asks again, LED now flickering to red as he looks at Gregory longingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin scoffs, moving the worm out Connor’s reach. He won’t admit but part of him is having a little fun, seeing the tin can act like this over a worm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I found this shit so it’s mine now. Besides, you don’t need this, plastic.” he sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor pouts at that, eyes threatening to water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it back, Gavin!” he begs with a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what? You’ll cry to daddy Hank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor bit his lip and tried to reach for it only for Gavin to move it away, making the poor android stumble forward. The rk800 pouts more and tears prick at the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, please!” he cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin scoffs, grinning at the poor android’s misery like the heartless bastard he is. He keeps playing with it in front of Connor. He twirls the worm between his fingers and watches Connor pout at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, is the baby robot gonna cry? Poor baby!” he teases sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor sniffs, frowning at the ground and staring at his shoes in defeat. He stands there awkwardly, unsure if he should go back to Hank or try to get it again. He feels embarrassed, acting like this as the officers around him began talking amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Everyone shut the fuck up and mind your own damn business.” Hank’s voice suddenly cuts through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man stands from his desk and heads towards where Connor is standing. He scowls at Gavin who sneers at Connor as he keeps playing with the worm. Connor stands there and sniffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Con. Something wrong?” Hank asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nods, pointing to Gregory the worm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin won’t give my worm back.” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank’s scowl deepens and he turns to Gavin, holding a hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it back, Reed.” he orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin merely scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? The fuck does the toaster need a worm for?” he huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes him happy and calm for one.” Hank replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin rolls his eyes. He goes to play with it once more when he looks up at Hank to see him glaring. Behind the lieutenant, many officers are shaking their heads in disapproval at Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Reed. That’s not cool. Give Connor his worm back. You’re making him cry.” an officer adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin looks up and Connor has tears rolling down his cheeks as his LED flickers on red. The android is shifting in plays and wringing his hands. He rolls his eyes and tosses it at Hank’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking crybaby.” the detective huffs before getting up and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank sighs and returns the worm to Connor, smiling small when he sees the android perk up a little. He leads the android back to their desks and sits him down before going to his own desk. He swears some people can be major pricks to Connor. Sighing, he glances at Connor again and sees the android’s LED now going to yellow. Bits of blue soon start to show as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright now, kid?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nods happily, twirling Gregory the worm between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better now. Thanks, Hank.” he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android’s LED then flickers to blue as he holds the worm close and pets its pink fur. He then smiles and pockets the worm where he can see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to lose you again, Gregory.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>